Godzilla: Resurgence
' |prev =Godzilla (2014 film) |prevname =' ' }} |image =Godzilla Resurgence Updated Poster.jpg |caption =Japanese teaser poster for Godzilla: Resurgence |nameoffilm =''Godzilla: Resurgence'' |dt =''Godzilla: Resurgence'' |producer =To be announced |director =Shinji Higuchi Hideaki AnnoGodzilla 2016 Writer/Director and SFX Director Confirmed - Oricon |writer =Hideaki Anno |composer =Shiro SagisuMovie Lineup - Godzilla: Resurgence - Toho.co.jp |distributor =Toho Company Ltd. To be announced |rating =To be announced |budget =To be announced |gross =To be added |runtime =To be announced |designs =ShinGoji }} Godzilla: Resurgence is an 2016 Japanese produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the thirtieth installment in the Godzilla series, as well as the 29th Godzilla film produced by Toho..Japanese Godzilla Returns! - Godzilla.jp It was released to Japanese theaters on July 29, 2016. Development Godzilla: Resurgence was revealed on Godzilla JP. Toho made the "Godzi-Con" for film ideas日本版『ゴジラ』復活！12年ぶり完全新作映画が公開決定！, then On March 31, 2016, it was confirmed that the screenplay was by Hideaki Anno, and a executive director. Also on the date, Shinji Higuchi would be director and Special Effects Director, also that Godzilla will be larger than ever, breaking the record of Godzilla (2014).New 2016 Godzilla Film to be Written and Directed by Hideaki Anno and Shinji Higuchi - Oricon Then on On July 31, 2015, Bandai said they would make figures for the U.S. release Interview: Bandai America - Toho Kingdom, Also in an interview, Shinji Higuchi revealed that Hideaki Anno had recently completed the film's script, and that filming would begin in September.New Japanese Godzilla Movie Filming This Weekend in Tokyo - Dread Central Higuchi was under orders to not reveal too much about the film, though he told that Godzilla would be used by computer graphics and Suitmation, Also he wanted to create the most terrifying depiction of Godzilla possible with the resources available to modern Japanese cinema, to reflect the world's recent "loss of innocence" from modern real-life tragedies like the 9/11 terrorist attacks and the tsunami and nuclear disaster in northeastern Japan, which Higuchi called "the real monsters of the world."AP Interview: Japan's 'Godzilla' Director Wants to Surprise - ABC News In the 2015 Tsuruoka Kamakura Hachiman Paper Lantern Festival, A lantern for Godzilla was signed by Hideaki Anno . Filming began on September 6, 2015 at the Kamata Railway Station, from 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM. Godzilla 2016 Shoot at Kamata Station - 09-06-2015 Godzilla 2016 shooting in Katama station Godzilla (2016) - Kamata Station Shoot Compilation A smaller scale shoot took place in Yokodai Station in Yokohama, Japan. Filming wrapped up at about 6:00 PM JST. Another small scale shoot took place in Kamakura Station in Yokohama. The next large-scale shooting was on September 20, 2015, at the city of Utsunomiya in the Tochigi Prefecture of Japan. The shoot lasted from 5:00 AM to 10:00 PM.PDF On September 22, 2015, the official title was revealed to be Shin Gojira translated to English as New Godzilla. According to executive producer Akihiro Yamauchi, the title was chosen to be for "Rebirth" of the Godzilla franchise, and Hideaki Anno reportedly decided upon the title to bring about various meanings. Also that day,there cast members were revealed,Hiroki Hasegawa was cast as the lead, a man working for the Japanese government when Godzilla appears, Yutaka Takenouchi as another government operative, and Satomi Ishihara was an U.S. agent. New Japanese Godzilla Film Unveils Cast, Title - Anime News Network Toho then launched official website for the film. Toho screened a test reel for the film at the annual American Film Market (AFM) in Santa Monica, California, which ran from November 4th-11th. It was at this festival that Toho revealed the official English title of the film, Godzilla: Resurgence."Shin Godzilla" Promo Reel Screens at AFM! Official English Title: "Godzilla Resurgence" - The Good, the Bad, and Godzilla - augustragone.blogspot.com On December 9, 2015, Katsuro Onoue showed a teaser poster for the film, showing Godzilla's face, the title and the Japanese Release, June 29, 2016.https://twitter.com/ono_katsu/status/674626360929685504?lang=en Then a Teaser trailer was released of the Kamata Station. Godzilla's 1954 Roar appeared and the suit was based off the ShodaiGoji. The traditional maple-leaf shape of his . Unlike previous designs, this Godzilla has countless rows of jagged sharp teeth in his mouth, giving him a much more grotesque and savage appearance. It was revealed on the same day that the new Godzilla's official height was 118.5 meters tall, making him officially the tallest Godzilla to appear in a film.New Godzilla exceeds size of Hollywood version at 118.5 meters tall - Yahoo! Japan On December 10, 2015, It was Revealed that Shiro Sagisu had been selected to compose the film's score. http://toho.co.jp/movie/lineup/godzilla2016.html On January 3, 2016, images of the ShinGoji were leaked to the internet.Toho's New "Godzilla: Resurgence" Exposed - The Good, the Bad and Godzilla In March 2016, Toho ran interview, revealing three characters names:Satomi Ishihara's character's name is Kayoko Ann Patterson, Yutaka Takenouchi's is Hideki Akagi, and Hiroki Hasegawa's is Ladou Yaguchi.DOPE_FILMs117 - Twitter To celebrate the film, the Jimbocho Theater announced it would be screening all 28 Toho Godzilla films from May 7 to June 17.[http://www.cinematoday.jp/page/N0081472 Screening of all past 29 films! Shin Gojira public commemoration! - cinematoday.jp] On April 13, 2016,Toho released an official trailer for the film, showing Main Characters and Godzilla,( Godzilla was used by CGI,) then 32 second trailer was released. Toho updated the films official website changed its Background to a screen Shot of the film. Then Composer Shiro Sagisu's website announced that the soundtrack for Godzilla: Resurgence would go on sale on the film's release date of July 29, and would be sold by King Records.News - Shiro Sagisu: Official Website Plot Cast }} Gallery Theatrical Releases *Japan - July 29, 2016 Godzilla vs. Evangelion Videos Trailers Godzilla Resurgence (2016) Teaser Trailer! 『シン・ゴジラ』予告 『シン・ゴジラ』特報2 【暑假壓軸鉅獻】《真‧哥斯拉》8月25日 日本淪陷 Facts *This is the first -produced Godzilla film since Terror of MechaGodzilla to be released in a month other than December. *The almost 12-year gap between Godzilla: Final Wars and this film is the longest-ever period of time between the release of two Toho Godzilla films, passing the previous record set by the hiatus between Terror of MechaGodzilla and The Return of Godzilla by nearly three years. *This film's trailer features the classic "TohoScope" logo in the opening, which was featured in all of Toho's widescreen films from 1957 to 1964, as well as in Godzilla: Final Wars. *This film's supporting cast includes actors Akira Emoto, who played Akira Yuki in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, and Jun Kunimura, who played EDF Major Komuro in Godzilla: Final Wars and Kubal in Toho's Attack on Titan films. External Links *Official Website References Category:Kaiju Films